


Sweet Fruit

by Xione



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xione/pseuds/Xione
Summary: Keith returns to Voltron after he gets injured in a mission with the Blade of Marmora. He is later given a fruit that is meant to help in his healing processes, but little does Keith know there was going to be side effects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not fear, the girl with horrible plots is here. Lol.  
> Anyway, I really wanted to write a Klance fic, so I went for it.  
> I hope you enjoy!

     There it was again,

     “Keith, watch out, enemy is approaching behind you!” Kolivan warned Keith, the raven boy was in the mission to destroy one of the Galra’s main weapon base that was floating above planet Marlo.

     Keith took note of Kolivan’s warning, he quickly jumped backwards, only to be meet inches away by a sword under him. The attack managed to faintly cut off the ends of Keith’s hair. The raven growled in annoyance. He jumped two more times backwards before pouncing on the wall making his way towards the robot.  
He didn’t remember losing his concentration. He was well told to have his mindset a hundred percent in the mission, but it was sometimes hard. There were times he would randomly think. Even though Keith didn’t want to admit it, his mind would mostly be on Lance. It frustrated him beyond point, he just wanted to live the life he was put in right now and not in the past. “Out of my way!” Keith screamed, his blade transforming in the process. The raven was close to slashing the robot open but was beaten by Krolia, who had shot through the center.

     “You gotta be faster than that son.” Krolia smirked. Her chest raising with pride. Keith smirked, finally forgetting about his thoughts. He had bigger things to think about than feelings. He smiled back as he landed on the floor. His body going into a fighting stance, before running forward.  
Krolia was confused as to why Keith was coming her way ready to fight. She raised her gun, her stance in defense.  
Keith was inches away from his mom, when he passed next to her, wind blowing Krolia’s dark purple fur. Krolia’s yellow like eyes widen, as she turned to see a robot on the floor with Keith’s blade pierced right in the middle.

     “You gotta be faster than that, mom.” Keith retreated his blade from the enemy’s body and placed it on his shoulder.

     Krolia smiled, it was the first time Keith had called her mom. Krolia pulled Keith into an embrace, her hug suffocating the raven.

     Keith didn’t know how to react, it wasn’t everyday he got a hug from his mom, or a hug in general. The raven stayed still, not knowing how to express his feelings.

     “Are you, not going to hug me back?” Krolia asked, concern in her voice. Keith and Krolia had made lots of progress these past few months, she had made sure to try to answer all of Keith’s questions and give the young boy enough time to process and accept, though Keith wasn’t asking as much as she thought he would, which meant he was either scared or he was still untold of some things.

     The air went silent, nothing but beeping sounds coming from the machines that surrounded them and the clanking of Kolivan nails, as he tried to code the base.  The air was suffocating and heavy. Krolia didn’t get a vocal response, she got what she always wanted. A connection with her son.

     Keith returned the hug, his face buried in his mom’s shoulder. The feeling of being lost and unprotected had slowly been disappearing since Keith had become a paladin, but now that he had his friends and mom, it felt like there wasn’t anything else he wanted, well not that he yet wanted to admit.

     “Keith, I’m not going anywhere. Not again. It’s a promise.”

     Keith’s eyes widen, before squinting in pain and happiness. He was feeling so many emotions, it was overwhelming. He didn’t know he needed to hear those words, till they were said to him.

      “It’s time to let everything go.” Krolia let her motherly voice go, leaving Keith in a sobbing mess. They both stayed in there embrace for a couple of minutes, until Kolivan interrupted.

     “The base has been taken over. I’ll let princesses Allura know our position. Now that we managed to turn off one of the Galra’s main weapons control, we still need to shut down two other ships that are guarding the planet. Voltron will be here soon, we need to destroy any threat to make the mission a success. Voltron has a better percentage into freeing Marlo planet if we clear some part from the Galra.” Kolivan said. He looked at his fellow comrades and saw Keith and Krolia softly smiling at each other as they finally pulled away from there hug. Kolivan gave a fake cough and walked towards them.

     “Keith, you’re a good pilot, right? Destroy one of the ships that’s guarding the planet and keep the Galra off the planet as long as you can.”  
Keith whipped his face with his arm trying to dry his tears. He stopped looking at his mom and focused on Kolivan. Already accepting the mission.

     “I’ll help him.” Krolia quickly added herself to the battle.

     “Krolia, don’t let your feelings interfere with the mission, I have enough with Keith.” Kolivan snapped.

     Krolia growled and said, “I’m not, you know I’m a good pilot myself, besides there are still two main ships that have powerful cannons.”

     Kolivan closed his eyes as he sighed and said, “Fine, be quick about it. The rest of us are going to attack from the ground. Good luck.”

     Keith and Krolia nodded and headed out the main room. The walk to the ships was silent, until Krolia finally spoke.

     “Keith listen, this mission is dangerous, please don’t do anything reckless.”

     Keith arched a brow and said, “Mom, this won’t be the first time I’m in a dangerous position. Everything will work out, don’t worry.”  
Krolia gave off an upset face, hearing her son say that this wasn’t the first time he was in a dangerous position made her heart clench. She was truly a horrible mother.  
Keith was about to enter the ship when he saw that his mom wasn’t moving. He looked to the side not knowing what say or do. Words weren’t his strongest point never was and who knew if it would ever be. That was a fact, but he wanted to change that, hopefully.

     “Mom, I’ll be fine. You won’t lose me again, I promise.” That’s all Keith managed to say, before taking off.  
Krolia took in Keith’s words and smiled softly, she gave her son a goodbye wave and placed herself in her ship.

-

-

-

     It had been some minutes since Keith and Krolia had parted ways. Keith managed to get close enough to his objective without being spotted, but he couldn’t get any closer. He placed his mask on and pulled over his hoodie, ready to jump off the ship and head there manually. Keith opened the top of the ship and floated in space for a couple of minutes. He tried to find an entrance till he finally saw one. It was around the canons. He pulsed to his destination with the help of his jet pack trying his best to get there quick.  
A rumble noise came from the area Keith was planning in entering. It didn’t take long to see that Keith’s entrance was now closing, the laser canon retrieving. Keith looked around for options, if he didn’t think of something quick, all the time he had been floating around had just been a waist. Keith clenched his teeth and quickly threw a random blade he carried and tied rope to it. The blade barley made it in, it was enough to not let the entrance close completely. Keith sighed in relief and continued his way, as he pulled on the rope for support.

     The raven finally made it to the opening and squeezed himself through, not being able to open it more. When Keith was finally in, the blade made a snapping sound making the entrance close completely. Keith’s eyes widen.

     “That was close.” He mumbled. He took a deep breath and gave a look to his surroundings. Steps could be heard near him, Keith jumped behind some glowing boxes and swung his sword. He steadied his pose ready to attack. Keith jumped from behind the boxes and threw his sword to the sentries, while he kicked and knocked off the head from the other one. The room was silent once again. Keith retrieved his weapon and continued his mission.

     After walking for a while, he finally heard steps again. He peeked through the corner of the wall, only to be meet with a hall full of sentries. Keith retrieved his head back and looked up. There were to many for him to destroy. Yeah, he knew he was good, but he also didn’t want to get his ass kicked. He focused on the roof as he tried thinking. Keith gave a faint smirk as he saw a way to go through them without fighting. He jumped to the wall and leaped to the vent. Not to brag, but Keith was very flexible and sneaky, like a ninja. His actions made enough noise to make some sentries check the area, but Keith had already covered up his tracks. The raven stayed as still as possible, not wanting to fight, just yet. The sentries checked everywhere but couldn’t find anything, to Keith’s luck.

     Keith wasn’t planning in staying much longer, he crawled through the vent as smooth as he could. He was able to keep his stay quiet. He peeked through the vents that had small holes and saw a huge purple energy in the middle of a room. “This must be the main energy source.” Keith tried whispering to himself but was overheard by the guards that were just below him.

     Keith’s eyes widen, not being able to keep his cover any longer. He kicked the side of the vent and jumped towards the two sentries. Keith raised his left foot and kicked one to the side, as he slashed in half the other side. Keith grunted when he was caught off guard. He was kicked towards the energy source, his left foot feeling a shock from the quintessence.

     “Ugh,” Keith grunted. He swiftly moved forward and slid underneath the sentry’s feet. Once behind the robot, Keith stood up and kicked it towards the energy. The sentry didn’t have the same luck as Keith and was completely touching the quintessence making the robot explode. Keith hissed, his foot still feeling numb from the shock he had taken. He limped to the controls and tried shutting the energy off.

     After some time of maneuvering the panels, Keith finally placed his hand on the hand print. The room was fast to go dark, as the energy in the ship was now off.

     “Alright.” Keith smirked, proud of himself.

     “Kolivan, can you hear me? I’ve taken care of one of the ships. What’s the progress down there?”

     For some time, there wasn’t a reply, making Keith feel off.   


     “Good work. We’re good down here too. Do you know anything about Krolia? I haven’t heard anything from her for a while.”

     Keith’s smirk faded, his face quick to take an upset look.

     “I’ll check on her.” Keith managed to say, before cutting off contact with Kolivan. He knew Kolivan would lecture him for checking on his mom, but Keith didn’t care. The raven limped fast through the dark halls, his mind being filled with images he desperately didn’t want to see.

     “Mom are you there?” Keith kept trying to connect to Krolia, but there was no reply. Keith made it back to the place he had entered but remembered there wasn’t an exit anymore. Keith clenched his weapon, his mind not thinking clearly. He looked to the side and saw a gun on the ground, he then looked at the glowing boxes.

     “This will have to do. Here goes nothing.” Keith said, as he pushed the boxes near the wall and distant himself. Keith shot the boxes a few times till the box exploded and made a hole in the ship. Keith was fast to be sucked out, his body just floating in mid space, again. Keith looked everywhere to look for his ship, he used his jet back to get there as fast as he could while he kept on calling for Krolia.

     “Mom answer me! Are you there?” Sweat was forming in Keith’s forehead and a ball of nerves hit the insides of the raven’s stomach. It was so rare for him to feel this way. Keith tried hard to fall into his ship as soon as possible.

     Once he was in the ship, he blasted to the other side of the planet. Keith knew if he kept on going faster, the ship would weaken, but that was the last thing he had in mind. His mom was top priority now.

     “Keit-h.” Krolia managed to answer Keith’s desperate call.

     “Mom,” Keith yelled, he finally had view from the ship and saw that Krolia was taking heavy fire. Keith stopped thinking and relied on his instincts, which were to save his mother.

     “Don’t worry, I’m here.” Keith whispered, more to himself than to Krolia. The raven managed to shoot a good amount of ships down, making sure his mom was stable enough.

     “Keith, they shot one of the engines on my ship, I can’t move fast.” Krolia tried explaining. She knew his son was worried for her, and deep inside her, it was heartwarming, but Keith was stubborn and that was never good.

     “It’s okay, my ship still…”   


     Keith stopped talking as he saw the main cannon being charged and locked on Kroila’s ships. Keith’s throat went dry, and his feet for once felt like goo. His ship wasn’t working as fast either, due to pushing it to its limits. Keith closed his eyes and moved his hands forward to make his way to Krolia.

     “Keith, what are you-“

     Krolia couldn’t finish her sentence when Keith had bumped with Kroila’s ship, which made her fly away.

     Keith pushed front then back trying to move his own ship, but it wasn’t budging. Keith finally gulped that ball of saliva he felt that had been stuck in his throat, as he felt a strong impact come from one side of his ship. His body felt hot, the quintessence running through the ship ran through his body too.

     “Keith!” Krolia screamed, her voice being raspy, filled with horror.   
Keith didn’t think he would be in this position, due to him running in instinct instead of thinking. He closed his eyes, the space around him going dark. Keith cracked a purple eye open and looked around.

     “Ah, Damn it.” Keith hissed in pain. He gave another look and saw the eject button. He thought about the consequences, but it was his only way out, that’s if he had one.

     Keith smashed the red button and was dropped from his ship into space. The ship within tics exploded, Keith passing out in the moment. The raven was floating defenseless in space, filled with Galra ships.

     “Keith!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I was really busy! :C  
> 

 

“Everyone, get in your lions we’re going in.” Shiro screamed, as he ran towards the black lion. All the Paladins got in their suits and were ready to fight.

Lance stood outside looking at Red who was for some reason not letting him in. He tapped his foot on the floor, an upset gesture splattered on Lance’s face.

"Red, really? You too? Blue already broke my heart, are you planning on doing the same?” Lance placed a hand on his hips and cocked them to the side, as in offended. It’s not that he was mad, but the thought of being rejected, left behind, again, stung deep in him.

“Why are you being so complicated?” You’re acting just like Keith.” Lance mocked, to which Red responded with a growl.

“No seas así, I’ve treated you good.” Lance continued. Worry started to creep deeper. Maybe after all, he was done being a paladin. What if Red never let him in again? How would they form Voltron?

“Lance, hurry up.” Shiro recalled.

Lance huffed, he was debating if he should tell the others, or keep on trying. The last thing he wanted was for this mission to end in a failure. Lance stared into robotic, his own eyes turning into a glare. He glared at Red for a good minute before breaking contact. Red wasn’t the one to act up unless something bothered him. Lance’s eyebrows scrunched, as he patted one of Red’s paws and made eye contact with the lion once again.

“Is there something wrong? Is it me? Tell me, I’ll listen.”

Red’s eyes brighten up. Without answering back, Red lowered his jaw to let Lance in.

Lance stared inside of Red’s mouth and smiled. There was no doubt that Keith and Red were the same. Lance didn’t waste any more time and entered the Lion, his heart pounding in somewhat relief. He was steps away from touching his seat, when he felt Red charging forward.

“Alright Red, you’re ready to fight the Galra.” Lance smirked and praised his lion. Within a couple of ticks, Lance and Red had passed the other Paladins. Lance was used to some speed, but Red was overdoing himself.

“Lance, stay in formation.” Shiro warned.

Lance shifted in his seat, before saying, “Uh, Red, buddy, you okay? We have to wait for the others.” Lance crooked a brow, his voice pitching in worry. He tried to slow Red, not wanting to risk him or the others but the handles were locked.

Red growled harsher, his speed increasing.

Lance was holding on to his chair for life. His eyes were squinting, and his head kept on bumping with the ceiling. Without warning, Red was changing direction.

“Red,” Lance whispered, a worried look in his face.

Red growled once more.

“Okay, okay, I’ll listen.” Lance said, as he finally sat on his seat like a normal person and moved with Red’s action. Once following Red’s moves, the ride went much smoother. He was still going extremely fast, but at least Lance wasn’t piercing his nails on the seat anymore.

Heavy shooting was coming from everywhere. There were still many ships that guarded the planet. Lance was informed that the Blade of Marmora were going to handle it a couple of hours ago, but…

“Keith!” Lance shouted out of nowhere. The raven wasn’t visible to the Paladin, but he knew he was there. Red was acting this way because Keith was in danger, there was no other reason. Lance tried opening his eyes in search for Keith.

“Red, find him.” Lance whispered, voice cracking in worry. He knew how Keith was and that even worried the brunet more. He gripped on to the handles hard, his hand changing color under his gloves. Lance was waiting for Red to find the raven. The brunet gave one last glance around, till he felt Red move forward. Lance didn’t fight him, instead he increased speed. Within ticks, Red was in front of a passed-out Keith, that was floating in space. His suit looked tore and there was no sign of him being conscious. Without even thinking, Red swallowed the raven and dodged the fire that was being thrown towards them.

“Red, I’m going to need you to go autopilot for a second.”

Red growled, in response.

Lance closed his eyes and crouched from the chair to check on Keith. When Lance got to raven, his mask had disappeared showing the blood that was rolling off his temples. His leg also looked pretty swollen.

“Ah, Keith. You, reckless mullet.” Lance scolded, his eyebrows scrunching in alarm. Why did the Blade of Marmora let this happen, let their members get hurt, or in times even killed? Lance still couldn’t believe Keith was with the Blade rather than with them. Deep down the brunet knew this wasn’t healthy for the raven, yet he didn’t have the will to stop him. Keith had once confessed to Lance that he wanted to know more about his Galran heritage. How was Lance supposed to stop him from getting to know another side of him, to finding something that could make the boy happy? Lance cradled Keith in his arms and sat on the chair again, Keith in between his arms and legs.

“It feels like Déjà vu.” Lance half smiled, his hold squeezing more onto Keith’s damaged body, before he frowned.

“Lan-ce?” Keith managed to cough out. His eyes were shut closed, but the discomfort was visible.

Lance’s eyes widen, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, “Keith, are you okay? Does something hurt?”

“Lance, we, I need to go back, “

Keith couldn’t finish his sentence, his body giving out completely.

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed, He felt the raven go limp again in his arms. Who did Keith want to go back for? Was it a member of the blade? The brunet didn’t overthink Keith’s request and went to check the area. He still had time, since Red had passed the rest a while ago and it would take some time for the others to catch up. Lance tried to check the area, but there was still a Galra ship throwing fire towards them.

Lance growled in annoyance. He pressed Keith close to him with one hand while gripping the handle with the other.

“We need to find the member fast or take the ship down.” Lance told Red. The brunet was more than ready destroy the Galra ships but was worried if he were to hurt the member Keith had told him.

“Is anyone there? Keith?”

A distressed voice was heard inside of the lion. Lance was quick to respond. “Hello, I’m the Red paladin of Voltron. Where are you?”

Nothing but static could be heard. Lance panicked, “Hello?”

“I’m taking heavy hit. I’m underneath the Galra ship.”

Lance moved Red to look under the Galra ship and took note of the ship. There was no way he could get close without bringing the cannons to where the member was. Lance had to think, and he had to do it fast.

“Destroy the Galra ship.” The members voice was heard again.

Lance felt his blood run cold. “Are you crazy? You’re going to get yourself killed!”

The other voice was barely audible but responded. “Shut up and trust me.”

"I won’t let you die!” Lance exclaimed, anger in his voice.

“I won’t, I can’t. Do it now!”

That was all Lance could hear before static took over again. The brunet growled, he moved Red to the Galra ship and stared for a couple of seconds. “Red, let’s take this thing down, once and for all.” Lance finally said, as he told Red to use Jaw blade. Within seconds the ship started to fall apart. Lance turned to look at where the blades ship was. He saw a figure eject from the ship and fly into space, while the ship exploded with the others. Lance went towards the member, dodging as much left-over pieces of the destroyed ship as he could.

Red worked around quick and swallowed the member. The mask around her disappearing without warning, her fluffy hair flying everywhere.

“We need to get Keith!” She screamed into Lance’s ear, the brunet’s eyes expanding in hurt.

“Lady, please. My ears are sensitive!” Lance stated.

The member of the Blade glared a Lance, not impressed.

“He’s right here with me. What are you, “

The Galran pounced on Lance, as he tried swooping Keith away from him.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Lance tried arguing, He still had a hand on Keith, and brought him even closer, not wanting the member to take him. It was pretty hard since, he tried to control Red at the same time.

“Is he okay! Let me check him!” The Galran reproached.

Lance growled, the Galran was almost on top of them. He made Red spin a couple of times due to the unbalance. Finally, when Lance was able to control Red again he said, “Listen, I know you and Keith might have gotten close while doing your wild mission, but I got him. We can’t move him much.” Lance growled. He wasn’t usually the one to argue, but he couldn’t risk Keith hurting more than he was.

Lance didn’t get a response, his body felt light as the Galran moved off him and stared at a Keith.

“Keith doesn’t look good, any way you can put us on ground?” The Galran let her voice crack.

“Not right now. The only place I can leave you is on the planet, but it must still be full of Galra.” Lance tapped his finger on the handles, trying to think of how to help Keith without abandoning the team.

“Okay, Red is fast. I’ll take both of you to the castle.” Lance pulled back at the handles before turning around and heading towards the castle. He knew Shiro would scold him, but Keith was hurt, he had to understand. He had too…

Red growled, as in agreeing with Lance’s choice.

Lance speeded back to the castle, passing the others again.

“Lance, this isn’t a game. Get in formation.” Shiro recalled, his voice sounding full of annoyance.

“I’ll be back. Keith’s injured.” Lance answered.

There was a heavy silence from Shiro, until he finally spoke, “Make it quick, we need you to form Voltron.”

Lance clenched his teeth together, pressure hitting him.

“Don’t worry Keith, we’re almost there.” Lance gave another tug to go faster, the whole Lion shaking as they landed in the castle.

“Okay, let’s take him to the healing pods.” Lance stood up with Keith in his arms, while running towards their destination. He tried hard not to move him much.

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you with the other paladins?” Coran raised a brow in worry.

“I’ll be with them soon, I just need you to help me place Keith in a healing pod.” Lance stuttered, sweat forming on his forehead, due to stress and carrying an unconscious Keith. The raven wasn’t the lightest.

“You can’t just stick him in there! We need to get Keith in recovery cloths, so the healing goes smoother.” Coran scolded, the Altean made his way towards them.

“Go, I’ll take care of Keith from here.”

The Galran placed her hand on Lance’s shoulder, as to get him not to worry.

Lance looked unconvinced, he didn’t know who this mysteries alien was, or purpose was. The brunet wanted to make sure Keith would be taken care of. Lance slowly placed Keith on a table, his hand brushing some black strands of hair off Keith’s eyes.

“You promise you’ll get him in the healing pod?” Lance looked at the raven then to the Galran who had a worried look covered all over her face.

“I promise!” The member looked straight into Lance’s eye, not a single lie was being told.

Lance sighed, and said, “Fine, I’ll be back soon!” He gave a sharp look at Coran, his figure disappeared as he left to his lion.

Krolia brushed on the Keith’s jet-black hair, her hand shaking in fear. “Humans are so delicate.”

“Indeed, they are. We need to work quick, so the boy can get better faster.” Coran said, his fingers curling around his orange mustache in worry.

After having changed and placed Keith in the healing pod, both aliens stared at the half Galran boy, while checking if he was doing okay.

“Seems like the healing pod is doing its job, but, “

Coran murmured, as he caressed his mustache, once again, his brows furrowing in thought.

“He isn’t healing like he’s supposed too. Us Galran have great healing traits, yet, “

Krolia placed a hand on the glass as she looked at her son. She should have seen this happening, knowing well how Keith is. “This is all my fault. I’m sorry Keith” Krolia whispered, this time she bumped her head on the glass, tears threatening to come out.

“Galran sure have great healing traits, but Keith isn’t fully a Galran, he’s also half human. Not to mention he was raised with them. I may have something for him to heal faster.” Coran said, as he paced in place trying to remember if he truly did.

“I have a lot of things in an abandon room. That’s where I place stuff I don’t need now. There must be something for the boy.” Coran left without saying anything else.

Krolia nodded at the Altean, her stare once again at his son. “You better be okay. You told me I wouldn’t lose you again.”

Nothing but silence flowed around them…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to update this story every Thursday. No promises though!  
> If you enjoy my writing, please consider buying me a Ko-Fi.  
> https://ko-fi.com/K3K47VKG  
> Thank you!♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are allowed to hate and kill me. :,)  
> My schedule had been so hectic and my priority these days is to get better at drawing, so I wasn't able to edit this chapter.  
> Anyways, I made this chapter longer for you guys to enjoy.

 

It was unknown for how long Krolia was stuck to the healing pod. She lightly noticed the smaller Altean tapping his finger on her shoulder, as he said, “I found something that might speed up the healing process, but, “

Krolia gave the Altean her full attention, wanting nothing but for Keith to get better as soon as possible.

“But, what?” Krolia’s bright purple eyes widen, glaring at the smaller Altean.

“Well, I found something, but I don’t know if it will benefit the boy.”

Krolia’s eyes squinted, her glare even more obvious. “Let me see.”

Coran unraveled a piece of cloth and witnessed a small looking ball. Krolia’s eyes softened, as her purple eyes looked at the smaller Altean.

“This is a, carable. This is Galran fruit, I haven’t seen one in deca-phoebs.” Krolia’s eyes twinkled in seeing a fruit that was a long time ago part of her world.

“Carable is great for healing.” Krolia half smiled. Yes, it was good for Galran, but it was unknown if it would help Keith. He was only part Galran. The fruit might have side effects that where unknown to her. Krolia closed her eyes in frustration. It was a risk she was willing to take. Krolia was making her way to open the pod but was stopped by the Altean.

“You can’t open the pod until they’re fully healed.”

Krolia growled in annoyance, her body tensing not liking the idea of waiting anymore. Her son was hurt. She crossed her arms, her eyes glaring everywhere in irritation.

There was a sudden beeping coming from another room getting the attention from Coran.

“You take care of the boy, I need to see how things are going with Voltron.” Coran said, as the Altean took his leave.

Krolia unconsciously clenched her hand around the soft object, her eyes widening, as she clawed some holes into the fruit with her clawsa. Her face gave out as panicked, she needed to give Keith the juices now, or the fruit would go to waste. She ignored the Altean’s threat from earlier and tapped on the pod till the glass that separated her, and Keith disappeared.  Keith was about to fall forward when Lance grabbed a hold of him.

“Hey, Keith could have fallen face first on the ground.” Lance raised a brow towards Krolia, his body shifted to have a good grasp on the raven.

Krolia’s eyes fell, scared to see her son almost get hurt again, all she wanted was to help her son, not hurt him more. She felt cold liquid run down her arm, the blue juices hitting the ground. Krolia ignored the guilt she felt deep inside her and placed the fruits juice into Keith’s mouth.

Lance didn’t say anything else, he was worried for Keith’s conditions.

Once the fruit was dry, Krolia withdrew the fruit from Keith and cleaned the sides of his mouth. “I hope this works.”

Lance cocked a brow, his face full of confusion. “Is he done healing, or what’s going on?”

Krolia made a gesture to tell the Paladin to place Keith back into the healing pod, before explaining things to him.

“Keith needs  _extra_  help for his healing.”

Lance placed Keith back in the healing pod, while nodding. The brunets caramel hand ruffled through Keith’s jet-black hair. Lance gave a small smile, before backing up from the pod.

Krolia pressed the buttons on the healing pod, before the pod closed Keith inside once again.

“Is Keith okay?” Hunk came in the area with a worried tone, Pidge hiding behind him.

“He’s okay now, the pod must be healing him. Nothing to worry about.” Coran assured, as he walked back into the room. Everyone sighed in relief, as they headed to check on Keith.

“He looks pretty beaten.” Hunk stated.

Lance’s eyebrows lowered in worry, he really hoped Keith would get better soon

            “Let’s let him rest for now, the healing pod will do its job.” Allura expressed, as she took off her helmet and walked to another room.

-

-

-

Keith’s eyes felt heavy, his body feeling sore as if he had gotten beaten up. The raven’s eyes widen realizing he was in a battle before everything went black, so technically, he was beaten up. He raised himself off the bed and looked everywhere as to see where he was.

He knew this room to well. So many feelings where captured in these four walls. Keith was in the castle, in his old room, home? If he was in the castle it meant the mission was successful, or at least he was hoping so. Before Keith could lay back, his body felt tense, almost on fire. It was a sudden change making his bones feel a sting in the process. The uncomfortable feeling was there just a couple of seconds before his body was cold as ice.

“Ugh, why am I feeling like this?” Keith murmured.

Snow like hands tightened around the sheets underneath him as from time to time his body temperature would change. Keith’s hair was sticking to his forehead as his back arched. He tried hard to control his body, but no luck.

After finally achieving to maintain a stable temperature, Keith puffed warm air out of his mouth, a shiver running through his body. He took a deep breath through his nose and sniffed the air, only to smell himself so strongly. He couldn’t pin point what the smell was, but it was a scent that was coming from him. His nose scrunched in annoyance. He needed to take a shower due to the light sheen that had appeared on his body. Keith wiggled himself to the side of the bed to see a plate with goo food and water. His stomach suddenly growled, as if he had been starving for months. His tongue also felt dry, almost raspy. He didn’t think twice to tackle the food and choke down the water that was kindly given to him.

“I need to shower.” Keith mumbled, as he finished his goo food and laid on his bed, almost feeling a purr coming out of him in satisfaction. He stood on his feet making his way to the showers.

-

-

-

“How does Keith do it?” Lance huffed, whipping sweat that ran down his temple, and on to his kissed sun slender neck. The blue paladin had started training to get his mind off the raven. After the healing pod had opened to reveal that Keith was healed, the raven still was asleep, no signs of him waking up any time soon. Lance had to carry him to his old room, the other member of the Blade named Krolia always next to them with goo and water for Keith. Lance would get weirded out by Krolia’s action, due to him knowing how the Blade was and acted. He would not complain though, it was a good thing. Maybe the Blade was finally changing. Though it kind of made Lance feel jealous.

Lance wasn’t just training to get rid of worry, and  _stress_ , he also needed to practice his fighting stances now that he had the ability to change Red’s Bayard. It was hard moving, swinging, and dodging every hit that came his way, the sword was a tad bit heavier than what Lance was used to.

Lance was used to being in one position and focusing in the enemy before bringing it down, but having a sword was more than that.

“End training.” Lance grunted, his voice was cut, puffs of air flowing around him, hot and suffocating. He retrieved his Bayard back to normal, his legs wobbling to the floor for him to lay flat on his back hitting the cold ground.

Lance closed his eyes, he tried to take deep breaths, his mind conscious as to try to bring his breathing back to normal. His head swung from side to side, his cheeks occasionally contacting the cold floor. It felt nice.

After a while, Lance opened his eyes bringing his Bayard in front of them, as he examined the item.

“Red,” Lance slipped the words out of his mouth. Red was Keith’s color and Blue was his. It was the way he had gotten used to. It was the way he thought it would always be. Lance sighed bringing his arm down again, as he closed his eyes in thought. The raven was still wondering in his mind. It had been a long time since they had a deep interaction and now he was back, well sort of back.

Lance wanted to talk to him and catch up. The last time they had a bonding moment was back when he had insecurity’s about how many Lions and Paladins there were. Though after Keith had tried to help Lance to calm down and to  _“Leave the math to Pidge,”_  recall, Lance had a moment with the Red Paladin. Lance had had a crush on Keith since he first saw him, even though it took some time to figure it out. Still, Keith had always pushed him away, even when he can see attraction from him too. The time they talked in Keith’s bedroom had finished off by Lance opening to Keith about his feelings towards him, but Keith finished him off by saying he needed to help the Blade of Marmora in a mission and from there, they didn’t talk much again.

It stung, Lance wasn’t going to lie. Being rejected and all, even though Keith didn’t give a verbal response, actions spoke louder than words. Lance had tried many times to fall in love and for the person to feel the same. Keith was different, difficult to figure out, he was the other one. Keith had opened to him from time to time, so it wasn’t as if he couldn’t feel a pull, but he would always eject at the last minute. All that made the brunet confused.

Lance sighed as he finally had the will to sit up.

“Not bad.”

Lance jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, he turned and saw that it was Keith, his hair was wet and sticking to his pale skin, which meant he had just taken a shower. Lance also took note of Keith’s attire. He was wearing the blades uniform, but without the shields around his body. Lance groaned, he always had a thing for the blades suits and Keith wearing it was no exception. Lance stood up immediately, ignoring the itching in his eyes to examine the raven from head to toe, “Are you feeling better?” Lance ignored the raven’s somewhat praise.

Keith gave him a shrug and said, “I’m getting there.”

There was silence for a minute.

“The mission was a success.” Lance let Keith know, a small smile showed on his face. Lance didn’t know what to say to the raven, it was almost awkward. The brunet did want to scold the raven for his dangerous actions, but he didn’t want to get on his bad side or make him upset, at least not yet. Keith was back, and he didn’t want to give the raven a reason to leave, or reject, again. But he didn’t know what to say,  _“hey Keith, now that you’re not that busy with the Blade how about talking about feelings, also, stop doing stupid shit,”_  Lance smacked himself mentally, this was torture.

Keith smiled, as his hips cocked to the side. “Yeah, Coran told me when I bumped into him.”

Lance stretched his body left to right. He needed to stop staring at Keith’s body. He did want to note that he looked skinnier, but not in a bad way. He was more fit. Lance looked around the deck, ears perking up as he heard Keith speak again,

“Hey, how about you practice some of your moves with me?” Keith lowered his voice and raised a brow as he asked Lance.

Lance swallowed harshly, not expecting Keith to change the mood, not that Lance minded. “You just healed, and you want to train?” Lance mocked, receiving a pout from Keith.

“What, I’m fine. Besides, I need to let some  _tension_  go.”

Keith let the last words almost fall in a whisper. If it weren’t for the silence in the room Lance wouldn’t have heard, but he did, and he didn’t know what to say to that. “Well, where is your weapon mullet?” Lance smiled, not wanting to make anything between them more awkward.

Keith smirked at Lance, his body falling in a fighting stance, as Keith pulled out his Marmora blade, the blade expanding.

Lance stretched his hand with his Bayard, the weapon transforming into a sword. He smirked, as he said, “Ready to eat space dust?”

Keith scoffed, already moving forward. “I better be sweating and, on the floor, if not, I’ll be disappointed.” Keith said, already making contact with Lance’s sword. Lance moved a foot back, trying to get balance. Keith’s attacks were powerful and skilled. The raven’s hair would bounce from side to side and stick to the sweat his forehead was already covered in, not to mention his suit. After what seemed hours, Lance swung his sword fast enough for Keith to lose balance. This was the perfect opportunity to declare win. Lance moved quick to tackle the raven, but Keith was slick and placed his hands on the floor making a back flip and pulling Lance’s upper body with his thighs. After a harsh fall, Lance opened up to see Keith on top of his chest, his blade pointing on his neck. Keith was red and puffing stifling air through his mouth. His body heat was almost worrying. Keith gave Lance a smirk and made his blade return to normal.

“I win.” Keith said, not moving from his position, only moving his hands through his black locks and spreading them to make them even more of a mess.

Lance licked his lips and finally let his eyes roam. He was after all in between Keith’s thighs. It wasn’t his fault; the suit wasn’t any help either. “You know, I don’t mind losing if this is the way it goes.”

Keith raised a brow in amusement, a small smile building on his face, as he finally stood up. “Shut up.” Keith said light heartedly, as he stretched a hand to help Lance get up.

Lance took it without thinking and placed himself next to Keith, not having personal space between them. Keith had a surprised look. “I missed this so much.” Lance whispered making eye contact with Keith. Blue and purple eyes were met, there face inches away. It should have made things more awkward, but it didn’t, if anything both boys ached for contact. Keith’s personality seemed more open, he seemed to express himself more and it was doing things to the brunet. Lance unconsciously was leaning in, not knowing if he was doing the right thing or not. He was about to meet Keith’s lips when his forehead tapped Keith’s. He was extremely hot, the raven’s breathing now uneven and his skin looked even paler.

“Keith!” Keith fell towards Lance, his legs given out. Lance was quick to grab Keith and placed both on the floor. Keith’s head was pinned in Lance’s neck, the raven’s nose poking in a sensitive spot.

“Keith are you okay?” Lance didn’t know why he was asking a stupid question. Of course Keith wasn’t okay. The brunet knew he shouldn’t have fallen for Keith’s words of him being okay. Lance heard how Keith was whimpering and was shivering next to him.

“Keith, hold on.” Lance said, as he placed his hands around Keith and carried him bride style towards the others for help.

“Coran, Pidge, anyone!” Lance ran towards the pods.

Coran was cleaning the most recently used pods, with Pidge who was trying to upgrade them. Hunk was also there, looking at cables he tried to connect. Pidge stopped clicking her fingers on her lap top and looked at Lance with shock on her face.

“What’s wrong with Keith?” She asked, now standing next to the other males.

“I don’t know, we were training and then,”

Hunk got close to them too, placing a hand on Keith’s forehead and said, “He has a fever, we need to cool him down, now.”

“If we put him in the pod, that’ll get him feeling better, right?” Lance croaked, his words where coming out uneven. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling of guilt. Maybe it was his fault, they both had fought for hours even knowing that Keith had just recovered.

“I’m afraid the healing pods will not help. The pods fully healed him, if they sensed he was still in a bad condition they wouldn’t have let him go. If somethings wrong with him, it’s something the pods can’t sense or fix.”

Lance looked at Keith, his brows knitting together. “Pidge,”

“I’m on it.” Pidge responded, her figure already glued to her lap top.

“While Pidge does her things, place Keith on the table and go wet some towels to see if we can help with his fever.” Hunk tapped his hand on the metal table.

Lance did what Hunk said and placed the raven on the cold table. As soon as Keith’s skin made contact with the metal, steam started flowing around. That was no bueno, no bueno at all.

“Lanc-e,” Keith whimpered, his head fidgeting from side to side.

Lance wanted to bring Keith close to him again, it was like a calling for him, but Hunk recalled what he needed to do. Lance clenched his eyes shut, he had to force his body to move away, he didn’t know why it was so hard to move from the raven’s side. He bit the bottom of his lip in stress. He was about to make it to the kitchen, when there was a sudden explosion coming from there. Lance tensed, he brought his Bayard out and walked quietly towards the room.

“Stupid Altean kitchen!”

Lance heard Krolia’s voice. She didn’t seem happy at all. He slowly placed his Bayard away, not seeing any threat.

“Don’t worry, you get used to it after a while.” Lance said, a poker face peeking through the door.

Krolia massaged her temples as she looked at her creation. “Do you think these are good?” Krolia asked, her face falling, but smiling at the same time.

Lance walked next to her and looked at what looked like rocks, then to the area where it had blown up. He decided to not judge the food by how they looked, or how they were made and instead placed one in his mouth. Lance’s eyes widen, his teeth feeling loose.

“Lady are you trying to kill someone?” Lance spitted the rocks and massaged his jaw.

Krolia’s eyes fell in worry, “Of course not, they’re for Keith.”

 _“Keith!”_  Lance tensed, he forgot what he had come for in the first place, getting distracted by the scene Krolia had made. He ran towards some covers and took out a red towel and soaked it. He looked at Krolia and gave her a glare mixed with a worried face. “Well, just so you know, I also will fight for Keith’s attention, so I’m not going to go easy on you.” Lance said, jealousy flooding his brain for any rational thinking.

“Is that a threat?” Krolia said, cocking a brow up, “I’m his mom, you think he’ll put more attention to a loser like you than his own blood?”

Lance own blood froze. Did Krolia just, “Keith’s, mom?” That wasn’t what he was thinking and much less expecting.

Krolia was going to speak, but Hunk was screaming at this point. “Lance hurry up, Keith is looking worse.”

Both Krolia and Lance looked at the kitchen exit and sprinted. Lance wanted to know more about Krolia, and of her saying Keith was his son, but Keith’s health and well-being was his priority. Questions could be answered later, or at least he was hoping.

“Lance, what took you so long?!” Hunk scolded his friend.

“I’m sorry,” Lanced huffed and puffed after sprinting in full speed. He looked at Keith who now was wrapped in cables. He walked next to the raven and placed the wet towel on his forehead. He noticed a purple mark that was next to his cheek. He moved the towel to wipe the mark, but nothing happened. It was still there. He wiped again, only making Keith’s skin turn red.

“Lan-ce,” Keith whimpered.

“Pidge, I need to know what’s happening and I need to know now.” Lance commanded, his voice dominant and filled with worry. It was rare to see Lance this serious.

“Alright listen up, Keith’s body seems to keep on changing its temperature. He goes from human normal temperature and then raises to a point where if he was just a human his blood would burn.”

Krolia walked up to Keith, pushing Lance out of the way. Her eyes widen as she saw the mark on Keith’s face. Her hands caressed the area and smiled. She sniffed the air, Krolia’s eyes whipped off immediately and said, “Check his hormones!” It was also more a command than a suggestion.

Pidge didn’t argue, she was quick to tap on her lap top again, after seconds of silence, Pidge spoke again, “Wow,”

Lance’s eyes widen, his arms raised up in desperation. “Wow que!? Spit it out!” Lance growled.

Pidge raised her glasses ready to speak, but a loud sound beeped around the castle, not letting the green Paladin to speak.

“Paladins, we have an emergency.” Everyone made eye contact not knowing what to do.

“Allura, Keith is in a bad condition, we can’t just leave him.” Lance said.

Allura’s eyes fell, “We need to help the creatures that are calling Voltron, just one of you can stay to help Keith, the others get in your lions.”

Lance was about to protest, he didn’t want to go, but if he was the one to stay he wouldn’t know what to do, or how to help. The screen where Allura was shown was gone. Lance clenched his hands and said, “Ugh, Pidge, you stay. We’ll be back soon.” Lance gave Pidge a look.

“Alright,” She simply answered, still analyzing her lap top.

Both males ran towards there lions. Only Coran, Pidge, and Krolia where in the room. Pidge sipped on her space juice, her eyes making contact with Krolia. Both females nodded, until finally Pidge spoke.

“He’s getting ready to go into heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I've read how Lance and Krolia meet and become close and I'm over here making them fight for Keith's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shame Voltron got canceled. Well, life goes on.

For Krolia, this shouldn’t be a surprise. Galran always went into heat, but this was a different scenario. First of all, Keith isn’t fully Galran, he’s part human too. Also, he’s over eighteen, usually Galrans find out about their secondary gender around fourteen to sixteen. In Krolia’s mind that meant Keith wasn’t meant to have a secondary gender, but here he was with a fever that was making him whimper and a scent that could make any Galran go delirious with his scent, and talking about scent, his scent was to strong and it seemed the symptoms were overpowering his body, which wasn’t common in an Alpha, meaning Keith is an-

“Omega.”

Pidge finished. It seemed she was placing her own conclusions together too.

“Indeed. Keith is presenting as an Omega.” Was what Krolia said, her hands coming in contact with pale skin. He was burning, even with the earthling’s method.

“But, how? Is this even possible, I mean, yeah Keith is part Galran, but it seems to sudden for him to present out of the blue, unless being with the Galran has triggered it. Still, it should have triggered it a while back. Something else made it bloom, but what?”

Pidge glimmered her glasses, she was looking at Krolia to see what she would say.

“Indeed. Hu, Keith wasn’t wrong when he talked about you being the smart one, I’m not disappointed.” Krolia complimented.

“They know not to mess with me. I know everything, and what I don’t know I learn.” Was her response.

Krolia grinned. She liked her. Krolia gave her attention to Pidge as she walked where Pidge was sitting and pointed at her laptop.

“You see this bar, It’s hormonal levels. As you just pointed out, it means something did trigger this from recent events. I have a feeling part of it is my fault.” Krolia finally confessed.

“I gave Keith a fruit that is consumed by Galran to help with their healing. I knew there would be some side effects, I just never imagined it would be Keith getting his secondary gender.”

Coran came back at the time Krolia was confessing, his face twisting in anger.

“You gave him the carabel fruit even when I told you to wait?”

Krolia’s face fell in annoyance. Her eyes rolling to meet Coran’s.

“Sorry Coran, I did what I thought was good for my son.” Krolia’s eyes finally softened. Coran huffed, his own eyes full of concern.

“Well, even if you did give the boy the Galran fruit, that couldn’t have been the only thing that triggered it. A Galran usually presents only when they have a mate in mind and they want to get their attention. Am I not right, Krolia?”

Krolia’s eyes widen. Of course, she had forgotten about that part, but who? She hadn’t seen Keith be close to anyone except,

“Lan-ce,” Keith moaned, getting the trios attention.

Krolia’s eyes widen. That was not good.  
-  
-  
-

After beating a couple Galran ships and being praised by the creatures they saved, the team was finally making their way back to the castle. He was worried and to be honest he felt off. Lance had left Keith when he was the most vulnerable and it was driving him crazy, as if he had left Keith alone, as if he had rejected him in a way. He was overreacting, he knows he was, of course he didn’t leave Keith alone. He was with Pidge and his mom.

“His mom.” Lance whispered to himself. He couldn’t help but smile. Keith had found his mom. So many times Keith would try to avoid the topic if he ever did find her, how he would react, what he would ask and now, here she was and was protective over him. Lance was happy for Keith, it’s what he deserved and it’s what he needed too.  
The trip to the castle was fast, of course he didn’t expect any less, he was piloting Red.

As he exited from Red’s mouth, Lance could hear screaming from the infirmary. He didn’t waste time, he ran towards the noises, his head was spinning and he didn’t know why he was so worried.

“Lance, Lance!”

Lance heard Keith screaming from the other room, his feet moved by themselves as he made his way to the desperate call. When the door opened to the infirmary he saw Keith being pinned by Krolia and Coran.

He didn’t know what to think, why was Keith being pinned down? Lance walked towards them, his body just wanting to get them off Keith and keep him close to him.

“Lance!”

A scream brought him to his senses. He looked at Pidge, he could see her eyes squinting at her laptop and she usually never did that unless, something was very wrong.

“Pidge, what’s wrong? Why is Keith being pinned down?”

Pidge wasn’t looking at him, but Lance could tell she wanted to answer him.  
“You, get away from Keith!”

Lance turned at Krolia. He scrunched his eyebrows in anger. He didn’t know what was happening.

“L-lance, help me. They won’t let me go with you.” Keith cried, his eyes were yellow and his tiny fangs showed as he screamed.  
Lance was moving and he was moving quick, something was pulling him towards Keith and to be honest, he wasn’t trying to fight it. He needed Keith to stop crying, he needed

Keith next to him. He was the only one who could protect him.

Lance grabbed on to Coran’s shirt and tried pushing him off. He didn’t want to hurt anybody, as long as they let them be together.

“Number five, stop! You two can’t be together right no-“

That was it. Lance with a force he didn’t know he had grabbed Coran by the collar and threw him at Krolia who was on the other side pinning Keith.  
Lance saw how Krolia lost her balance, he quickly pulled onto Keith’s leg, trying to bring him away from them.

The rest of the team ran inside of the infirmary and saw the scene that was happening.

“Hunk, quick grab Lance! Don’t let him get near Keith!” Pidge screamed. Hunk seemed confused, but Lance saw how he was heading to where they were.  
Lance saw Keith get up and turn at the team. As he was about to bring him into his arms, Krolia jumped to tackle him. Lance knew if Krolia pinned him down, he was going to be knocked out, after all, Galran have incredible strength.

Lance closed his eyes, waiting to be put to sleep, or that’s what he thought would happen, but instead he heard growls. He cracked an eye open and saw Keith in front of him. He was crouched, his fangs flashing bigger and he was hissing.

Lance let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He tried to stand up, but Keith had a hand place on his chest, directly on top of his heart. This felt right, but at the same time wrong. No, something was wrong. Lance took another breath and his body shook. He could smell Keith and it was making him dizzy. He wasn’t thinking right. Lance breathed from his mouth, his head clearing little by little, till he finally was able to somewhat think straight again.

“What’s happening right now?” Lance screamed, he felt drugged, drugged on Keith.

“It’s Keith’s scent. He imprinted on you. You two can’t be together right now, both of you aren’t thinking right at the moment.”  
Pidge screamed from her corner.

“I’m trying to find something that I can use to put him to sleep, but our resources are limited at the moment.”

Lance looked at the team. They were all looking at them, their posture defensive, just like Keith’s. If this was truly what Keith’s heat then, it was only the heat talking, not Keith. Maybe Keith didn’t even want to be with him. Lance bit the inside of his cheek and scrunched his eyebrows. He didn’t want to do this, but it was for Keith’s own good.

“I’m sorry Keith.” Lance whispered more to himself. He grabbed the ravens hand and brought him to his arms.

“Guys, fast! I don’t know how long I can continue breathing through my mouth. Lance screamed. He could feel how Keith relaxed in his arms, but when he saw the team getting near them, Lance could feel the vibration Keith’s chest was provoking.

Lance gripped on Keith as hard as he could. He saw Krolia jump on to him and pinched the sides of Keith's neck, until his eyes were slowly closing and his body was relaxing. A few minutes passed and Keith was sound asleep on top of him. He was still breathing through his mouth, not wanting to lose control again.

“How did you do that?” Lancebasked, surprise on his face.

Krolia, cocked a brow up and said, “It’s something very intimate that only a mate or a mother should do to relax an Omega.” She replied.

Krolia tried picking Keith up away from Lance and for a minute he growled at the action. Even though Lance was in control over himself, he couldn’t stop himself. Krolia softly snarled back and picked Keith up to take him to his room. Lance sat on the floor, confusion on his face.

“Seriously, what the hell happened?” Lance asked, his head was pounding and he felt, empty.

“Do you want the long answer or the short one?” Pidge asked, her face full of relief.

Lance licked his lips and gave a fake laugh. “I just want an answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm planning on writing more.


End file.
